starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Nayuki Yuki
"Leave it to us, Onii-chan. Who do you think we are?" - '''Nayuki Yuki' Appearance Yuki has light pink long hair which curls at the lower half and is tied into a mid-low ponytail on her right side. She has side and front bangs, slightly parting to the left. Her yellow eyes are more expressive than her sister, Tsumugi. Yuki wears her school uniform the proper way with a ribbon. Personality Between her and Tsumugi, Yuki does most of the talking. She is more positive compared to Tsumugi who is more negative. The two are known for their difficult to deal with personalities. If anyone disagrees with them or dismisses their sewing skills, they will talk back at the person. However, they do have some good points as well. They both care about their older brother and would gladly help him out. They also know when they are to blame, as seen during the Newcomers' Debut Performance when they apologized to Team Otori for bringing their costumes so late. History Relationship Nayuki Toru Yuki is shown to be concerned about her older brother, Nayuki. From walking with him on his first day of school to giving him the family's secret recipe tea to calm his nerves, she and Tsumugi would gladly help him out. In turn, Nayuki deeply cares about his sisters. He tried to punch Tengenji, saying he wouldn't let him lay a finger on his sister after Tengenji called Yuki to ask her to lend him her body (although this was revealed to be a misunderstanding). However, Nayuki does see them as a last resort for help as he knows how much of a handful they are to deal with due to their personalities. Nayuki Tsumugi The two are shown to be very close, enough that they know what each other is thinking. Yuki does most of the talking between the two but Tsumugi will often give a short comment to follow-up her sister. Tengenji Kakeru Yuki first met Tengenji after she and Tsumugi were asked by Nayuki to fix Team Otori's costumes for the Newcomers' Debut Performance. They originally got off to a rough start - Tengenji said that because of their bad personalities, the two of them would be cute if they didn't talk while Yuki and Tsumugi insulted him back and successfully made him apologize. Later on, it appears that the two are actually on good terms with one another. Tengenji is able to call Yuki to ask her to lend him her body and Yuki is able to understand that he is just asking her to bring the Nayuki family's secret recipe tea to the Ayanagi Festival. Later, he praises them for not being late and teasingly pats their heads. They punch him in return. Trivia *Tsumugi and Yuki are both good at sewing and have a fashion sense that can be compared to the levels of professionals, as seen from them fixing Team Otori's costumes. *In 'AYANAGI Animal Park Series', her animal motif is the chick. *In 'AYANAGI IF Series' post card set, she is a maid. *Based on Star-Myu Q&A Volume 3: ** Because she is always with Tsumugi, the first thing people notice is how much they look alike. Together, they are called a cute matching set. ** She and Tsumugi are indeed identical twins. ** She is confident in her clothes making skills. She is usually responsible for designing original costumes. ** Her weakness is children. However, she doesn't actually hate them. She just finds it scary not knowing how to handle them. Despite appearances, Tsumugi is the better of the two at dealing with them. ** Her nicknames in middle school were "Yuki" and "her older sister" (in relation to Tsumugi). Because her name is "Nayuki Yuki", she has also been called "Yuki Yuki". ** She has ridden a hot air balloon before and believes it would be wonderful if she could get to destinations by riding such. ** In her report book, "I'm sorry, I can't distinguish the two of you sometimes." is always written when she and Tsumugi are in the same class. ** She dislikes conceited ikemen and Nayuki's complaints. ** The first thing she does in the morning is say "good morning" to Tsumugi. ** Her favorite food is spicy food. ** She spends her day off by either going out with Tsumugi to look at fabrics or shopping with friends. Occasionally, she'll hang out with Nayuki's friends. ** One bad thing about herself is that she relies too much on Tsumugi. ** Her favorite place is Nippori Sen-i gai' '(the fabric district of Tokyo). ** She deals with stress by complaining her heart out to her family. Every night, the Nayuki family holds a traditional family gathering called "Today's Big Disclosure Meeting". It's how the family spends time together. ** Because she and Tsumugi have accumulated a large amount of handmade clothes and accessories, she wants to open a stall at a flea market. ** She is good at home economics (in particular, sewing). She can cook reasonably well. ** She is similar to Nayuki in that they are both bad at physical education. ** Between meals and sleep, she chooses meals. Tsumugi sleeps enough for the both of them. ** Her favorite drink is iced coffee with plenty of milk. ** Her favorite weather is when it's sunny. However, sunscreen is a must! ** Last words: “It seems there are many amazing people in the high school section of Ayanagi Gakuen. Even so, our big brother won’t lose! Good luck Onii-chan!” *Meaning of Yuki's name: **那 (Na) : what **雪 (Yuki) : snow **ゆうき (Yuki) : ''Possible meanings as Kanji is not provided ; brave, gentle radiance **When Yuki's and Tsumugi's name combine, Yuuki-Tsumugi is a type of Japanese silk fabric that has a rough texture. Gallery Season 1 Yuki001.jpg|Season 1 Website's Profile 6-1.png|Episode 6 Eyecatch 1 ED Yuki & Tsumugi.png|Ending Theme Season 2 yuki002.jpg|Season 2 Website's Profile S2 3-2.jpg|Episode 3 Eyecatch 2 S2 End3.jpg|Episode 3 End Card S2 e06 TeamAkatsukiYukiTsumugi.JPG|Episode 12 Season 3 S3 6-2.PNG|Episode 6 Eyecatch 2 Miscellaneous 00000239.gif|SD — Main Ayanagi Animal Park Series 17.jpg|AYANAGI Animal Park Series Ayanagi IF Series (12).jpg|AYANAGI IF Series Main Icon (17).png|Icon — Main Tanabata Festival Icon (17).jpg|Icon — Tanabata Festival References Navigation Category:Characters